


River of Arcadia

by sorceress_coffee



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Drall x OC, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, Other, River Lake, River Marie Lake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorceress_coffee/pseuds/sorceress_coffee
Summary: Entire Trollhunters Tales of Arcadia written with my OC River Marie Lake. She grew up living with her aunt Dr. Barbara Lake and her cousin Jim Lake Jr. When Jim is thrown into a world full of magic and Trolls, River believes she's only along for the ride but finds out soon she was born for this fantastical world. Her identity is torn apart as she traces her bloodline, and she discovers that the family she chose is her true home.





	River of Arcadia

**Author's Note:**

> A self-indulgent fic I began on my Tumblr. I have up to Season 1 Episode 10 finished at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sorceress-coffee and will be adding them here as I revise them. This will be a Draal x OC fanfic. My main OC is River Marie Lake (unintended name pun when developing her character), but this will also feature Eemeli, a Finnish Changeling, Ms. Kamaria a little old shop keeper that has what you need not what you ask for, and Ms. Harper who is quirky art teacher that is overly invested in her students. I've been toying with ideas for this fanfic since season 1 of Trollhunters. This is my first fic ever posted and I love receiving feedback on here and Tumblr. Thank you for reading!

I sat on the living room couch, coffee in hand waiting for my cousin, Jim Lake Jr., to wake up for school. My dark blue colored hair was pulled up into a ponytail which contrasted nicely with my orange ‘aliens believe in us’ shirt. My paint-covered varsity jacket was resting on my lap under my laptop as I read over the submission guidelines for an upcoming art show.

I heard the blare of an alarm accompanied by a thud from upstairs. I set my coffee down, having Jim’s bag and mine ready to go, I get up to help him with his morning chores.

“You know, you are the only high schooler I can think of that gets up at an ungodly hour to do chores.” I teased him while putting our books away.

“I don’t know, my cousin wakes up earlier than I do to do her chores.” Jim paused from wiping the table to tease back, knowing I didn’t sleep much in general.

“Ah, now she must be insane!” I smirked, “What’s on the menu for today chef?”

Jim chuckled, heading into the kitchen, “Meatloaf, can you get the recipe while I make breakfast for mom and us?”

“Got it, Chef!” I gave a mock salute and grabbed my laptop from the coffee table pulling up a recipe from Jim’s favorite cooking website. I printed the recipe out and head into the kitchen. “Mom left a note on her door she’s sleeping in today before work,” I mention as I grab the pans for Jim as he preps the food, working easily around each other until both our breakfast and lunches were ready.

“I’ll take her food up. River, can you pack four lunches?” He asked while putting a tray together for mom, quickly heading up the stairs.

I chuckle as he leaves before I can answer, packing the lunches quickly, setting one in the fridge where we always leave mom’s food for work. I grabbed Jim’s and my school bags, packed lunch into each bag and head into the garage. Jim runs in strapping his helmet on before taking his bag and the extra lunch from me, grabbing his bike. I open the garage door and wave to Toby seeing him waiting for us. Jim groans next to me as he walks out, “Raccoons!” He quickly rushes seeing the trash cans had been torn into overnight, cleaning up quickly. I shook my head following him and helping him clean up.

“Morning Toby,” I grin looking up to Toby putting his helmet on as we finish cleaning up.

“Morning River, you’re late for school Jimbo!” he teases as he finally gets his helmet strapped before grabbing his bike.

“Sorry, Tobes. Busy with the lunches,” Jim says as he throws the last piece of trash away heading towards Toby, “one for me, one for River, one for mom, and…” He trails off handing the bag to Toby.

“Ah!” Toby takes the bag grinning, inhaling the scent of the food, “Balsamic mushrooms, meatloaf, chunky, sun-dried tomatoes” he pauses peeking into the bag.

“And cardamom,” Jim notes walking by with his bike.

I chuckle watching the interaction, hopping on my bike. Toby loved Jim’s cooking and was always excited to try out new recipes for him.

“Ooh! Taking a chance there, Chef Jim. What do you think River?” He asks before sniffing the bag again.

I shrugged, laughing, “I don’t know Tobes, it's good to be adventurous!”

“Exactly, and what’s life without a little adventure?” Jim pointed to me with a grin, getting on his bike. We were both waiting on Toby now and his inevitable rejection of the lunch.

He quickly holds the lunch back out to Jim, “I can’t eat this. I’m on a diet.”

Jim pushes the lunch back to Toby, “You’ve been on a diet for the past 14 years, Tobes.” He pulls back from Toby and the lunch with a shake of his head.

“I know,” Toby responds, giving Jim a deadpan stare.

I laughed at Toby’s expression, rolling my eyes at their argument. “Toby you’re fifteen. Also, we have this argument at least once a week, you know you aren’t going to win.”

“They’re long-term goals River. My body’s still changing.” Toby quickly replied as he finally got on his bike and we all took off down the street to head for Arcadia Oaks High. “I-I’m right behind!” He yelled after Jim and me, trying to keep pace with us.

I groan glancing at my phone, “It’s already 8:00, we gotta move!” I picked up speed as we turned a corner.

“We’re going to get suspended, on account of meatloaf!” Toby yells exasperatedly behind Jim and me.

Jim glances back as he speeds up, “Take the canal River, it’ll save us 5 minutes Tobes!” I quickly follow Jim’s suggestion and turn towards a dirt path heading for the canals.

“N-n-n-not the” Toby was trying to protest as he followed us, “canal!” I laughed hitting a jump and landing quickly taking off again, listening to Jim and Toby bicker.

“Oh, live a little!” Jim responds to Toby as he hits the jump after me, picking up speed again.

Toby avoided the jump, trying to keep up with us. “It’s living that I’m worried about!”

“Come on Tobes. Don’t you ever want a little more excitement?” Jim asked looking back at Toby, no longer paying attention to the trail.

Toby chuckles dryly, glaring at Jim “No.”

“Look alive, boys!” I yell as I reach the edge of the trail, jumping into the canal, swerving to the side as I land, slowing down near a pile of rocks. I pause to look at the rocks before watching Jim jump into the canal, landing near me.

“Come on Tobes!” He yells as we wait for Toby to catch up.

“James… Lake” An ethereal voice calls out. Being closer to the pile of rocks I yelled dropping off my bike.

“What the hell is that?!” I look between the rocks and Jim. Having heard his name, Jim looks over to the rocks confused, before glancing at me. I glance over at Toby as he finally makes it to the canal and screams on his way down. Jim was slowly approaching the rocks when I looked back at him. “Jim?”

Toby laughs as he face-plants behind Jim, breaking our fixation on the pile of rocks to look at him. “How awesome are we?” he asked as Jim went back to approaching the rocks. “Awesome!” he replies to himself when we failed to respond, slowly getting up.

Jim and I approached the rocks cautiously, “Hey! Hey, Tobes. Did you hear that voice?” Jim asks him as he inspects the rocks closely.

“What voice?” Toby asked, looking to me. I point to the rocks, nudging one with my foot to test it.

“James Lake.” The voice called out again. I quickly pulled my foot back as Toby screamed, he and Jim falling back at the sound.

“That!” Jim yelled scrambling to the rocks again. “That pile of rocks knows my name!”

“It’s a pile of K-Spar, minerals don’t talk Jim!” Toby quickly followed Jim looking over the rocks.

“Yet we all heard a voice coming from the rocks Tobes,” I said quickly going to them, helping Jim shift through the rocks. “What’s that?” I asked pointing to a blue glow near Jim’s hand. Jim pulled a couple of rocks away, and the glowing object turned out to be an amulet. Jim picked it up looking it over. “An amulet?” I asked as Toby started yelling around the canal.

“Who’s doing this? Come out now!” He looked around as Jim held the amulet to his ear.

“Hello, I’m listening.” He spoke waiting for a moment, I kneeled next to him with my ear on the other side of the amulet, waiting for a response with him. Toby, Jim, and I yelled as a bell sounded near the canal. “Final bell!” Jim yelled as we all scrambled to our bikes, rushing to school.

“We’re so late, our kids are gonna have detention!” Toby yelled after us.

“Come on Tobes!” Jim yelled he headed up the canals.

My bag got caught on the rocks as I tried to follow the boys. “I’ll be right there!” I was pulling at my bag when I heard another voice, causing me to go stiff.

“It chose a human?” The voice called out.

I looked around for the source before shaking my head seeing no one there. Pulling my bag free I reached the boys quickly and we all barely made it to school.

During the day I zoned out quite a bit replaying what happened in the morning, especially the second voice. I wonder what it meant by choosing a human? What else would something choose? A dog? _What_ was choosing a human anyway? The amulet we found? My mind was racing, though I appeared to be focused, I could hear Toby and Jim mumbling back and forth as Mr. Strickler was speaking. Sitting behind Claire I noticed her glancing back and Jim, distracting me enough from my thoughts to look up the Archimedean war Strickler was talking about. I jolted hearing Strickler call Jim’s name.

“Jim, would you agree?” Strickler asked, standing behind Jim, a knowing look on his face.

Jim jumped in his seat, quickly turning to face Strickler “Sir?”

Strickler refrained from chuckling at the action, but he was clearly amused having caught both Jim and me reeling back to reality “With Herodotus’ opinion on his tactics of war, as I’ve described.” He asked, playing with the pen he always carried.

Jim looked back to me, “Oh… uh…” I shrugged, looking back to the laptop in front of me. “Yes! Absolutely!” He finally replied looking back up to Strickler.

“Excellent. Which tactics, specifically?” Strickler asked, catching Jim off guard again.

“The, uh… winning ones?” Jim asked, the class laughing at his answer.

“River, how about you?” Strickler asked right before the bell rang. “All right, All right.” Strickler said to the class as they started to leave “Don’t forget, Michaelson, chapters 4 and 5.” He gestures to Jim and I, “Jim, River, may I have a word?”

Jim knocked his bag over when Strickler asked to speak with us, quickly kneeling to put his stuff away. Stickler sighed, kneeling to help. “You’ve both been distracted. Jim, you fell asleep between the invasion of Attica and the Peace of Nicias, and your attention wandered for the rest of the class. River, you seem to have developed a talent for sleeping with your eyes open during class.”

I slouched slightly against the desk I was leaning on, “I didn’t think anyone caught on.”

“Sorry. I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Jim replied taking his last book from Strickler and putting it away before standing again.

“I know it’s just you two and your mother, and that you both want to help her.” Stickler stated standing with Jim, knowing that you address your aunt as your mom.

“She’s just really tired, Mr. Strickler,” I say, standing next to Jim.

“She’s been working double shifts at the clinic,” Jim explains as Strickler pulls out a notepad writing something.

“I believe I’m overdue for a conversation with her. Have her call me, please.” He begins to hand the note to Jim before deciding to hand it to me with an understanding smile. “And feel free to drop by my office if either of you ever needs to talk.”

“We will Mr. Strickler, thank you,” I respond as I take the note, looking at the number. Nodding, Jim thanks Strickler as we head out of the class quickly. I stuff the note into my bag, silently communicating with Jim that we wouldn’t give the note to mom, not wanting to worry her.

“Oh, and Jim!” Strickler calls out quickly, “If you fancy miss Nunez, I submit that talking to will be much more effective than staring at.” He remarks quietly so only Jim and I can hear.

During gym Toby and I were on the ropes, I hung on at Toby’s level for a moment as he struggled before sighing and continuing on to the top of the rope to hit the bell. “Come on Tobes!” I yelled down watching him.

“You got this!” I saw Jim cheering Toby on off to the side of the mat right before Toby’s ankle got wound in the rope and he fell back hanging upside down.

“What is that on my rope?” Coach Lawrence came up to Toby’s rope yelling. Pulling out a clipboard and his red pen as Toby dangled.

I groaned realizing he was about to get another long lecture about not being good at gym class. Sliding down halfway before jumping off the rope and onto Toby’s mat, I looked up at Coach Lawrence. “Coach, he just got tangled, at least he’s trying,” I spoke up, helping Toby with the rope.

“Every student here should be able to climb this rope and ring that bell,” Coach yelled, now towards me, since I had stepped in. “I want all of you to be made of iron. Iron!”

I rolled my eyes while facing Toby. “In that case, no one would be able to climb the rope since the rope wouldn’t be able to hold the weight of a person made of iron if you account for the same proportions instead of the same weight.” I hated it when Coach talked down to the students, even if he meant well. “Can all the teachers climb the rope and hit the bell?” I ask before I could think it through. Toby stared, dumbfounded by my question as his leg came free.

“Do you want detention again Lake?” Coach asked.

I paused realizing what I had said, “Er… I just meant it in general curiosity Coach, like Strickler for example. I don’t think you could pay him to climb this rope.” I quickly help Toby up, scanning the room for Jim, huffing when I see him fumbling to talk to Claire before she and her friends walk away.

Coach started laughing at my response distracting me from Jim. “Well, I guess you’re right on that one Lake. Alright, everyone! Hit the showers!”

I quickly follow Claire and her friends to the locker room, heading straight for my locker. Mary spots me and smirks. “Hey River!” She yells for me before pulling Claire with her. “Your cousin tried talking to Claire in Spanish. You should have seen his face!”

I glance at Claire, watching her embarrassment on behalf of her friend. “Mary, leave Jim alone, he was being friendly,” she defended quickly.

I look to Mary, eyes narrowing slightly. “I wouldn’t try making fun of Jim in front of me Mary, at least he has the basic understandings of Spanish,” I remarked, referring to her horrendous Spanish quiz I had to grade toady in Senor Uhl’s class, as his teaching assistant.

Mary’s mouth dropped at the insinuation before smirking again. “Now I understand why you only hang around Jim and Domzalski. For a role model senior, you can be a bitch.”

Darcy stood next to Mary, “How is standing up for her cousin being a bitch Mar? Sorry about her River, we'll leave you alone now,” she stated trying to pull Mary away.

I looked between Darcy and Claire before shrugging, “I don’t care if she wants to call me a bitch, though it’s a lazy insult, even for you Mary.” Turning to Claire, I pause remembering the flier she handed Jim during class. “You asked about the play, right? I’ll try to get him to the auditions.” I smiled slightly before turning back to my locker, changing out of my gym clothes and grabbing my bag. “Can’t make any promises though!” I yelled as I left the locker room, heading out to wait for Jim and Toby by our bikes.

Claire smiled and waved before grabbing her things, heading out. “Thanks, River! Come on Mar, leave her be.” Darcy and Claire were finally able to get Mary to leave me alone as they left for home.

As Toby and Jim finally arrived at the bike rack, I smirked unlocking the bikes. “So, I told Claire I’d get you to that audition.” I walked off quickly with my bike.

Jim spluttering behind me. “Why would you do that?”

I shrugged, smirking back as we walked by Eli’s locker. “She seemed really interested in you. Talked about you in the lockers” I paused my teasing to glare at Steve and his group of friends, seeing Eli slammed in his locker. I moved to go after them but an arm stopped my tracks.

“You want Steve to kill us?” It was Toby’s arm along with his question. “If he’s busy with Eli, he won’t have time to mess with us.”

I went to remark, irritated that Toby was willing to let someone get bullied, Jim’s reply cutting mine off. “We can’t just let him do that!” He headed to Steve’s group quickly. I was right behind him as Toby groaned but followed after us.

Steve was ridiculing Eli for something he said he had seen earlier that day. “Tell me about the creatures, and maybe I’ll let you out.”

Jim stopped right behind Steve. “Or you could let him out now. I mean, you know, it would be nice.”

“Nice would be you minding your own business.” Steve turned on Jim quickly, his two lackeys trying to square him up.

I came up next to Jim, staring down the two boys on either side of Steve, daring them to try something. Eli called out saying hi to Jim, as Steve went back to making fun of Eli and hitting the locker, he asked questions about what Eli saw. I growled slightly, irritated as I spoke, “Seriously Steve? Just let him out.”

“Or you’ll do what?” Steve grabbed Jim, pulling his fist back, getting ready to hit him. I quickly grabbed Steve’s arm, tightening my grip as hard as I could.

Jim seeing this spoke quickly, “Okay, do it. Punch me!” I looked at him confused, still holding onto Steve’s arm. A distressed noise escaping Toby as he watched.

“You… you’re asking for a beating?” Steve was just as confused as I at Jim’s remark.

Jim glanced at me then back to Steve. “Yeah, just go crazy. But in 20 years, you’re gonna be fat and bald and you’ll be working in a muffler shop,” he stood up straight causing Steve to stumble back into the lockers, “and Eli will have a career in software and he’ll be a billionaire.” Eli from inside the locker agreed with Jim about him liking computers. Toby yelled at Steve to let Eli out.

“Let. Him. Out.” I said, tightening my grip on the arm still poised to punch Jim. A crowd of students had gathered around us started to chant.

Coach Lawrence slammed open the gym doors hearing the commotion from inside, walking out to see me holding Steve’s arm and Steve holding onto Jim’s jacket. “Palchuk, what’s going on out here?!”

Steve quickly dropped Jim, and I released his arm, still glaring at him. “Uh, nothing sir.”

“Why aren’t you at practice?” Coach barked back.

“I was helping Eli, here,” Steve replied quickly opening the locker he had stuffed Eli in. “He was stuck.” Eli waved before Steve slammed the door close again.

Coach Lawrence had his back turned, heading back into the gym already. “On the double, now!”

Steve glared at Jim, getting in his face “Friday at noon. You and me.” He began walking with his back to the gym, waving his finger in the air “Tick-tock. Tick.”

I rolled my eyes and opened the locker Eli was stuck in, jumping back as he fell out. “You alright Eli?”

Eli stood up, waving it off “Thank you!”

“Did you see that chant I started?” Toby asked for about the tenth time on our way home, repeating the chant “Let him out! Let him out!”

I shook my head with a laugh. “We sure did Toby.” I looked up hearing a car honk near our house. Slowing to a stop next to the car, smiling.

“Good thing your mom’s a doctor.” Toby teased, referring to the fight Steve set up after the altercation at the lockers.

Mom stopped the car next to us, window already down. “Hey boys, River.” She greeted while adjusting her glasses.

“Hey, mom!” Jim and I greeted simultaneously.

“Looking sharp, Dr. Lake.” Toby greeted as he accidentally rode past the window, backing up slowly to see mom.

“Thank you, Toby. So are you.” She smiled seeing how tired he is from the bike ride home.

“Oh! Does it show?” He asked, looking over himself, smiling.

“You going to be out all night?” Jim asked as Toby flexed his arms.

Mom sighed looking between us. “Dr. Gilberg is out with bursitis, and Dr. Lenz has a wedding out of town this weekend.”

“Okay, well don’t forget to bring you-” Jim started but mom cut him off.

“Dinner.” She pulled out her packed dinner I had set in the fridge earlier. “Thank you. Both of you.”

“Right,” I said smiling, “Try to find an oven to reheat it in instead of nuking, it takes all the flavor and nutrients away.” I teased, knowing Jim’s constant lecture about reheating food.

Mom laughed looking between us. “There must be a million things you two would rather be doing than looking after me.”

“Can’t think of one,” Jim replied smiling.

“Nope, not a single thing.” I laughed.

“Love you both!” mom replied before rolling the window up and taking off for work, waving back to us.

“Bye, mom!” Jim and I yelled after her before heading for the houses with Toby.

“You two mother your mother a lot.” Toby teased us.

Jim and I laughed. “See you tomorrow Tobes!” Jim said heading into the garage with me right behind, waving to Toby.

“Hey, and by the way, don’t use mayo on the sandwich. It’s the wrong note.” Toby quickly called to Jim, regarding the lunches we had planned for tomorrow.

Finishing up our homework for the night, Jim sat back up on the couch taking the amulet out of his bag.

“I almost forgot about that. Did the other voice come from it too?” I asked about the voice I had heard remarking about something choosing a human in the canal.

“Other voice?” Jim looked puzzled. “All I heard was it say my name twice.” The amulet started to glow as Jim was looking it over. “Um… hi. How are you doing? I’m Jim. But then you knew that because you spoke my name, which is… weird.” He gave an awkward laugh as he paused, hoping it would speak again.

“And you talking to it isn’t weird?” I asked while putting my homework away.

Getting frustrated, Jim pointed at the amulet. “Come on! Talk again, or you are going up on eBay.”

A loud crash from the basement startled Jim and I. We looked towards the door then to each other before we got up and cautiously approached the basement door. Jim opened the door and something scurried across the floor. “Raccoons!” Jim hissed grabbing a broom and heading down the stairs. I followed quickly behind him, turning on the hanging light as Jim looked around, broom at the ready.

Jim yelled causing me to jump and turn to him quickly. Seeing the mirror I huffed at him. “Really? Your reflection scared you?” I waved my hand towards the mirror as I came to stand next to him before he could respond the light behind us broke. The only light source came from the door upstairs and the small furnace in front of us. Jim sighed in relief as he looked back, not seeing anything, he bent down to inspect some rocks near the furnace.

Hearing something clacking behind us I turned and was greeted with a six-eyed creature, blue stone-like skin and dark hair, horns, four arms, and what appeared to be tusks or really large teeth. The creature looked as if he was about to pounce on Jim. I stepped between him and Jim quickly, trying and failing to get Jim’s attention as I blindly waved my arm towards him.

The creature then threw his four arms up, yelling his greeting “Master Jim! Lady River!”

Jim yelled falling back and quickly scooting until his head hit a pipe. I stepped out of the creature’s way. “You’re… the voice from earlier.” I spoke, more to myself as the creature was still following Jim.

“Master Jim!” He exclaimed again, popping up in front of Jim, this is when I took notice of a second figure behind Jim. He yelled, backing up into the second figure. “We have found you!” The first creature exclaims, still following a yelling Jim. “I am known as Blinky.” He finally says with a slight bow as Jim looks up at the second figure, another creature, at least twice the size of Blinky, he is broader with grey stone-like skin and green hair, similar to Blinky he has horns and tusk-like teeth. Jim yells and stands quickly, caught between the two.

The second creature waves to Jim. “Hi.” He greets in a low voice. Jim yet again is yelling while I’m standing off to the side watching the exchange, trying to gauge the appropriate reaction. “It’s Aaarrrgghh. Three Rs.” Aaarrrgghh tells Jim, mistaking his yell for him trying to say his name. Jim ducks between the two, covering his head. Blinky and Aaarrrgghh stand over him, confused by his reaction. “He says ahhhh a lot” Aaarrrgghh remarks, mimicking Jim’s yell.

“It’s more of a yelp, I believe. A greeting perhaps.” Blinky infers to Aaarrrgghh. I snort a laugh as Blinky and Aaarrrgghh mimic Jim’s yell again, trying to greet him. Jim tries to get up and run towards me at this point but Aaarrrgghh grabs him by the legs and lifts him upside down.

“Master Jim, you have been chosen,” Blinky states to a hanging Jim who is now covering his face.

Aaarrrgghh hums, lifting Jim up to look him over. “Blinky, he looks scared.”

I finally step in, seeing a shaking Jim, “Please put him down, the yell isn’t a greeting, it’s a fear response.” I try explaining calmly.

“Fear rest pawn?” Aaarrrgghh asks setting Jim down.

“Fear response,” Blinky repeats, “the first reaction a person has when they are surprised or startled. Now, where was I?” Aaarrrgghh repeats what Blinky was saying while keeping Jim from running away. “Ah yes!” Blinky exclaims, “Master Jim, you have been chosen! The Amulet of Daylight challenges you to ascend to the most sacred of offices.”

“Orifices? What orifices?” Aaarrrgghh asks, mishearing Blinky.

“Offices.” Blink repeats, one hand pointing up while explaining to Aaarrrgghh, “It means responsibility.” He quickly looks between Jim and me as he begins to explain again. “Unbeknownst to your kind, there is a secret world, a vast civilization of trolls lurking beneath your very feet, hidden from view.”

“Trolls?” I ask looking between Blinky and Aaarrrgghh.

“Trolls. Yes, Trolls. And it is now your charge to protect them. For you, Master Jim, are the Trollhunter.” Blinky states happily as Jim chokes hearing this.

Aaarrrgghh gestures down towards Jim, smiling “Trollhunter.”

“This honor is yours to accept. So, what say you?” Blinky asks, his four hands grasped in excitement.

Jim chokes again before going limp. I rushed to him quickly checking him over before sighing in relief. “He’s um… well, he passed out…” I look up to Blinky and Aaarrrgghh, unsure of what to do. “I’ll be taking him upstairs.” Aaarrrgghh picks Jim up and settles him on my back so I didn’t have to lift him.

Blinky studies me for a moment, “I know you don’t have the overwhelmingly joyous discovery of becoming the Trollhunter like Master Jim, but if this is his reaction, how have you not ‘passed out’?” He asked me, prodding at my arms curiously in a studious fashion.

“If Jim wasn’t here, I probably would have passed out on sight, but someone has to look out for him… Look he’s going to be out for the night, maybe you two should come back for his answer later?” I was hoping that being polite would get the trolls out of the house quicker, if Jim wakes up and sees they’re still here there’s no telling how freaked he would be.

“Excellent idea Lady River!” Blinky clapped my shoulder that Jim wasn’t resting on. “We will be back for Master Jim’s answer soon. Come Aaarrgghh, we must prepare for Master Jim’s training!” Blinky escorted Aaarrrgghh out of the house quickly.

I sighed taking Jim up to the couch, easing him onto it before grabbing a blanket. I went through the house locking all the doors and windows before checking on Jim and falling onto the loveseat curling up as I didn’t exactly fit on it. “The things I put up with for you.” I drifted off, mind racing from the events of the day.

After I woke up to Jim yelling at his phone, most likely to Toby, I realized just how freaked out he was about Blinky and Aaarrrgghh last night. 

During school, Jim had been anxious and jumpy. Once we sat down at lunch I gave him my ‘you messed up’ look.

Jim sighed seeing the look, “What?”

“Maybe you should talk to someone who doesn’t have a drill in their mouth. Someone that said to stop by his office if we ever needed to talk?” I suggested before taking a bite of my sandwich. “Toby was right about not using mayo.”

“What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, Mr. Strickler? Guess who came over last night offering me a job? Trolls!’ Do you want me committed?” Jim asked. I only shrugged in response. He groaned getting up, “Fine, I’ll think of a way to tell him that won’t get me committed. See you there soon if it doesn’t work.” He waved back to me as he headed for Strickler’s office. I shook my head and continued with lunch; the day seemed to drag on after the events of last night.

Once we made it home, I sat outside in the backyard with Jim as he looked over the amulet. “So, thinking about their offer?” I asked. Jim shrugged, reading the etched writing that glowed on the Amulet.

Jim slowly read the words out loud “For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command.” After he spoke the wind picked up around us. Looking around I noticed that gravity seemed to break as heavy rocks began to float, our bags sitting next to me were in the air, and Jim hovered holding the Amulet. I watched as glowing orbs exit the Amulet, flying around the yard before shooting off into Jim’s chest. A bright flash blinds me for a moment and I hear Jim land with a heavy thud. As the light fades, I burst into laughter seeing Jim in a suit of armor far too big for him. After a moment the armor began to shift until it fits Jim perfectly. A second flash of light and a sword appears in his right hand. He swings the sword testing it out a before it gets stuck in a rock. This caused me to burst out laughing again. As he frees the sword from the rock he tilts back slightly too far and the sword tips back out of his hand and gets stuck in a second rock. Now I was laying back in the grass, laughing so hard that I began to tear up.

Once Jim finally frees the sword and holds it up, I’ve calmed down enough to ask him “So, is that a yes?”

 


End file.
